playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Tucker
Rob Tucker is the main protagonist of the Protocol series. He is voiced by Troy Baker. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2. His in-game rival is Surly. Biography WELL, IM GETTING MAD RIGHT NOW! Rob will never forgive his heart if he has perished. But he will not be defeated because of his popular self. His life has true power and he will forgive it when he has defeated his opponents in Round 2. Arcade Rob wanders around the streets of Chicago in his car. But he is interrupted by his friend Bob Ray. Bob tells Rob that the city is in trouble, and Rob explains he agrees, and Bob encourages Rob for agreeing, and Rob walks away. Rob: How I love Chicago and- Bob: HEY WAIT! Rob: What the hell is happening? Bob: THE WHOLE CITY IS IN TROUBLE BY AN UNKNOWN PERSON!!! Rob: Okay, fine. Once I defeat that person, I will become popular. Bob: Okay, thanks. Have fun. Taunts REALLY??? Rob shrugs and yells REALLY??? Pew Pew Rob imitates a gun by using a hand and fakes gunshots. Oh Man!! Rob does a facepalm and says Oh Man!! Intros Ready For Action Rob walk in and readies his candlestick and says I'm ready for action Oh No! Rob gasps and hides his face from his hands and says OH NO! I Aint Scared Rob grins and points to the camera and says I'm never scared Lets Do This Rob stretches his neck and pulls out his beretta and points to the camera and says Lets go Winning Screen Awesome Rob smiles and give a thumbs up to the camera I'm The Winner Rob claps his hands cheerfully All Gone Rob checks the stage for alive opponents, but he scratches his head and nods I Won Rob dances on stage Losing Screen if Awesome is selected Rob puts on a frown and gives a thumbs down to the camera if I'm The Winner is selected Rob throws his gun on the ground while yelling angrilly if All Gone Rob searches for the opponents and while Rob is looking around an off-screen opponent shoots Rob in the head causing him to fall to the ground deadly as blood flows behind his head if I Won is selected Rob falls on his back while holding out his Beretta to the camera in a last-stand position In the Victory Results screen Rob looks around with his glasses while smiling with his arms crossed out In the Defeat Results screen Rob holds his abdomen while pointing his gun at the camera Minion: Jailbreak Reach Rank 24 with Rob Physical Adventurer Rob's default costume as seen in the Protocol series Tuxedo Rob's rank 25 costume as seen in the bonus mission Jailbreak's Wedding in Protocol: The Videogame Bank Robber Rob's DLC costume as seen robbing the bank in free-roam in the Protocol series Molested Rob's DLC costume as seen getting really injured after the helicopter accident at Robotics at the first gameplay of the first mission in Protocol: The Videogame Moveset Square Moves Punch Rob punches the opponent in the face Dash Kick Rob runs forward and kicks the opponent in the stomach, launching the opponent forward until the opponent hits the wall Uppercut Rob uppercuts the opponent Bonk Rob knocks out the opponent in the head with a clenched fist sideways, dropping the opponent on their knees and fall down Air Square Moves Air Punch Rob punches the opponent in the crotch Air Dash Kick Rob kicks the opponent in the stomach before swiping the other leg downwards to the opponents head launching them down and also stunning them Air Uppercut Rob uppercuts the opponent in the top of the stage Air Bonk Rob bonks the opponent launching them down onto the floor Triangle Moves Candlestick Swing Rob swings the candlestick to the opponents head Candlestick Swipe Rob swipes the candlestick to the opponents legs Candlestick Uppercut Rob uppercuts the opponent in the air with a candlestick Candlestick Bonk Rob bonk the opponents head knocking them down Air Triangle Moves Air Candlestick Swing Rob swings the candlestick to the opponents head Air Candlestick Swipe Rob swipes the opponents legs with a candlestick Air Candlestick Uppercut Rob uppercuts the opponent with a candlestick in the air Air Candlestick Bonk Rob comes down with a candlestick to the opponents head Circle Moves M1911 Rob fires some bullets from his colt to the opponent Dragunov Rob fires some bullets to the opponent with a sniper rifle AK-47 Rob fires some bullets from his assault rifle to the opponent SPAS-12 Rob fires some bullets from his shotgun to the opponent Air Circle Moves Air M1911 Rob fires some bullets from his handgun Air Dragunov Rob fires some bullets from his sniper rifle Air AK-47 Rob fires some bullets from his assault rifle Air SPAS-12 Rob fires some bullets from his shotgun Quotes When selected: "Lets go" "Im in charge NOW" "Dont worry I got this" Pre-match "I'm ready for action" "OH NO" "I'm never scared" "Lets Go" Using Minigun "SAY YOUR LAST PRAYERS' Using Flame Candlestick "Burn baby burn" Using Predator Missile "Got them on target" Successful KO "Better great than never" "HELL YEAH" "You cant go hard on me" "Thats just gross" "Just cant get enough" "GOT EM" "Freedom" "NOT SO TOUGH AFTER ALL" "I beat you all" "Cant get more worse than that" Respawn: "What the hell just happened" "Aw come on" "GET OUT OF MY FACE BITCH" "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH" "I cant take it anymore" "Dammit" "You bastard" "I thought i just killed you" "Really right now" "Gahhhhh" Item Pick Up "What is this" "This cant be WW2" "I will kill you with this new item" "Out of my wisdom" "I got one" "what are you my witness" "I see you" Super Attacks Minigun Rob fires a inigun at his opponents KO ing them Flame Candlestick Rob lights up a candlestick and slams it hard on the ground causing it to explode bigger flames KO ing the opponents nearby Predator Missile Rob pulls out a UAV drone and fires a guided missile at his opponents Victory Music Default Main Theme The Final Showdown Throws Chest Kick Rob kicks the opponent in the chest launching them Leg Launch Rob grabs the opponent under the feet before launching them Stunner Rob snaps the opponents neck before throwing them on the ground